Las Aventuras (Nada normales) de una sirvienta
by Alice-Baskerville22
Summary: "Buenas tardes a todos mi nombre es lucy hertfilia, tengo 21 Años. Soy una sirvienta de la casa Dragneel, la mas importante de la ciudad Blood Mary y acabo de descubrir que mi amo es un vampiro.Ok deberia estar asustada ahora mismo..." Sale corriendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno. u.u hola?**

**Quiero sinceramente disculparme por haber dejado de publicar y borrar todas mis historias, ToT no tengo perdon mis amados lectores (o los que leian u.u) pero eh decidido comenzar de cero. pero no quiere decir que me tarde un milenio en publicar ahora lo hare mas seguido por que tengo mas tiempo owo)/ y acabo de editarlo asi que veran cosas que no vieron antes ;). Disculpenme sinceramente, pero eh vuelto y para continuar lo que deje comenzando de nuevo. jejejeje. Oh y dejen review :3**

**P.D: NO ME MATEN! TToTT) *escondida detras de varias mesas***

**Capítulo I: Mi Nombre es Lucy Heartifilia**

En un hermoso día llegada ya la primavera, época donde las flores comenzaban a nacer después del invierno y los arboles volvía a tener sus hojas en la ciudad de Bloody Mary. Mundialmente conocida por sus hermosos jardines. Por las calles de esta caminaba una joven de por lo menos 20 o 21, de cabellera rubia y ojos color marron dorado. La joven caminaba muy tranquilamente.

\- ¡Ah!, espero llegar a tiempo….eso me pasa por quedarme dormida….- se dijo la joven, dando un suspiro resinada y luego recuperando el ánimo- pero no importa Lucy, hoy es el día, tengo que hacer esto si no, no me llamaría Lucy Heartfilia por nada.

-¡señorita! tenga cuidado!- le grito un señor a la distancia que cruzaba en su barco de pesca, ya que la joven estaba muy cerca de este del rio, y sin darse cuenta

-eh?- ella no reacciono a tiempo, ya que termino cayendo al rio, por haber resbalado con una cascara de banana, -ahh...

En el rio estaba la joven toda mojada después del chapuzón que se dio.

-genial, ahora estoy toda mojada...ahhh! porque a mí?!- se dijo la joven, levantándose del rio y comenzando a sacudir su ropa mojada, ya que ella iba vestida de una franela gris, un jean azul, y unas zapatillas blancas, además de que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta.- no debí escuchar a Liz cuando me decía que tenía que encontrar un trabajo, pero bueno a seguir caminando.

Después de terminar de decirse, eso la joven con lagrimas casi en los ojos, esta comenzó a caminar, en dirección de nuevo a su nuevo trabajo, llevando solo una maleta y un bolso color rosa que milagrosamente no se mojaron.

-espero llegar a tiempo, porque creo que me perdí...-se dijo Lucy, para luego mirar, una casa enorme que se veía a la distancia- Por fin!- grito emocionada- al fin llegue, y yo pensando que ya me había perdido.

-después de todo lo que pase pero ahora estoy toda mojada! (T.T)- decía en lagrimitas algo deprimida.

-disculpe?- la llamo una voz amable.

-si?- reacciono Lucy al ver a una señora mayor de por lo menos 62 años. Lucy se sorprendió al verla ya que su cabello era rubio corto hasta el cuello, donde le quedaban ondulados y sus ojos eran color dorado o chocolate, igual a los de Lucy, incluyendo que su piel algo arrugada se parecía a ella.

_"sorprendente esta señora, se parece mucho a mi, pero más vieja..."_\- pensó Lucy (o.O)

-jovencita, usted no debería andar mojada por las calles- dijo la señora amablemente

-eh? ah, se refiere a mi?...- Lucy iba a continuar pero la señora la interrumpió

-vi, cuando te caíste al rio, así que me preguntaba si estarías bien?- pregunto la señora dulcemente

-oh, no se preocupe, un poco de agua no me hace daño, jejeje- le respondió Lucy sonriendo- Soy alguien dura de enfermar…Achu!

-oh, ya veo- dijo la señora sonriente, mientras se acercaba a Lucy- pero, venga necesita ponerse otra ropa si no te enfermaras, así que por qué no viene a mi casa esta hay mismo, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

-oh….. Gracias...pero, llegare tarde, a mi nuevo trabajo- le dijo Lucy ya que ella no quería ser una molestia en la casa de la señora.

-trabajo? no,no,no una jovencita no debe estar así además de que el trabajo puede esperar, así que vamos?- le dijo la señora sonriente para luego agarrarla de la muñeca y llevarla consigo, en cambio Lucy no hizo resistencia solo la seguía sonriente.

_¨Ok! Acabo de llegar a la ciudad y ya me dirijo a la casa de una señora a cambiarme de ropa que ni conozco que bonita es la vida U(^^)¨_ pensó Lucy.

Después de unos minutos….Ya si algo así como 15 minutos. Lucy y la señora llegaron a una pequeña casa de color blanco mármol, con un balcón de barrotes dorados y algunas masetas de margaritas y orquídeas, que estaba cerca del rio. Lucy vio la casa asombrada pensando en sí que era muy bella, al entrar esta se quedo en la puerta mirándola casa que tenía unos muebles rosados con amarillos, algunos estantes de maderas con cuadros y libros y mesetas de flores como las del frente.

La señora se dirijo a una de las habitaciones y trajo consigo unas ropas.

-Espero que te sirva y hay una toalla para que te seques- le ofreció esta muy sonriente

-Oh, muchas gracias- respondió amablemente tomándolas en manos.

-Cámbiate en esa habitación, te será mejor-

-Ok

Ella escucho lo que le dijo la señora y se cambio en una de las habitaciones que tenía una cama matrimonial, con unas mesitas de noche y un armario. Al ya estar cambiada esta vestía otra ropa. Una falda negra larga, una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y las mismas zapatillas blancas que usaba ante, además de que ahora su cabello estaba suelto pero con una cinta blanca delante de este.

-espero que te guste, la verdad es que esa ropa la usaba antes cuando era más joven y ahora mismo dudo que me sirva- dijo la señora en risas entrando a la habitación y viendo como Lucy se miraba en el espejo que tenía el dormitorio.

-Si, muchas gracias, realmente no sé como agradecérselo- le respondió Lucy sonriendo volteándose a verla.

-no te preocupes por eso pequeña- respondió sonriente- ahora ven a tomar una taza de te

Ofreció está saliendo de la habitación seguida por Lucy.

-pero…-

-no, no tienes nada que agradecerme, la verdad es que cuando te vi...no sé cómo decirlo pero me recordaste a mí, en otro tiempo- dijo la señora nostálgica, a lo que Lucy solo la miraba sonriente.-ahí, verdad no me presente me llamo Alice- le dijo la señora sonriente, poniendo en una mesa de caoba unas tazas de color blanco coral y sirviendo te en estas. Verde. Con unas galletas de compañía.

-mucho gusto, señora Alice, yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, es un gusto conocerla- dijo Lucy, sentada en la mesa de color blanco

-el mío también Lucy y no me digas señora me hace sentí vieja- le contesto la señora sentándose frente a ella, Lucy solo reía.

\- y no tenia porque hacer el té, no es necesario Alice-

-no, no el té es bueno para los resfriado, bebe un poco…- le dijo la mujer, sonriente- Mi marido siempre decía eso

-Pues parecía que tenía toda la razón, jeja- solo dijo ella sonriente, para luego tomar un sorbo del te- ¡sorprendente! ¡Esto está muy rico¡

-Que bien que te haya gustado-

-Por cierto Alice y su esposo?- pregunto con curiosidad, la joven.

-murió hace mucho tiempo- respondió la señora sorprendiendo a Lucy.

-oh, yo lo siento mucho- se disculpo Lucy apenada

-no te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo- respondió sonriendo dulcemente Alice.

-la verdad, es que no esperaba que alguien me ayudara, porque es mi primera vez aquí en la ciudad y no conozco a nadie- le contesto algo apenada Lucy.

-oh, ya veo pero ahora tienes una amiga por cierto dijiste anteriormente que viniste por un trabajo? Debe ser muy importante- le pregunto extrañada la señora.

-No tanto, vengo a trabajar como sirvienta de la mansión Dragneel- le contesto Lucy dando un suspiro

-la mansión Dragneel?- sorprendiéndose Alice - enserio? Nadie casi viene y menos a trabajar en ella

-si, por qué?- pregunto Lucy algo extrañada.

-ven acércate- le dijo Alice haciendo que Lucy se acercara un poco -Hay rumores que dicen que la casa esta maldita.

-Maldita?¡ (o-O)-

-si- aseguro Alice

_¨y yo que le tengo fobia a las cosas malditas que coincidencia¨_ Pensó Lucy riendo leve.

-Pero tal vez solo sean rumores nada que venga de un rumor puede ser verdad-

-segura, escuche que varias jovencitas han desaparecido-

-en serio? (.-.)

-….no… - Respondió Alice en risas

-(o.o) ok….. Pero no tengo elección, por lo que se la casa necesita nuevas empleados o sirvientas ya que el dueño del lugar el señor Dragneel despidió a todas las anteriores

-ya veo, que raro….- decía para sí la señora dudosa

-pero bueno, la verdad necesito el dinero por muchas razones...- dijo añadió Lucy

-Hm….todavía me pregunto qué pasa en esa casa….- seguí diciendo para sí Alice.

\- Etto…Alice…. realmente se lo agradezco, pero tengo que irme ya sabe?...- dijo esta levantándose para salir de la casa.

-espera, jovencita...- iba a llamarla la señora que seguía todavía sentada

-no se preocupe y si se refiere a la ropa mojada, podría por favor guardármela después vendré por ella?- le pregunto Lucy a la señora mientras buscaba su maleta y su bolso que estaban en la otra habitación. Regresando ya con estos.

-está bien, pequeña, espero que te vaya bien- le dijo ahora la señora sonriente

-muchas gracias por todo señor- Digo Alice! - dijo Lucy riendo leve tomando su maleta- nos vemos!

Grito está saliendo corriendo de la casa de Alice, mientras esta solo la veía irse a la distancia.

-Digo lo mismo Eve, cuantos años ah pasado desde que te fuiste….- dijo en un pequeño susurro con un leve sonrisa- me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que todas las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes….-


	2. Chapter 2

Etto…..u.u yo creo que disculparme ya no sirve por aquí, se aceptan sermones y tomates, hasta intentos de asesinato *detrás de una mesa*

**Capitulo II: Mansión Dragneel**

-e-es….enorme!- Eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por la cabeza de Lucy al ver la mansión enfrente de sus ojos.

Tal sorpresa la tenía con los ojos abiertos de par en par (O.O) al ver La mansión que era de por lo menos cuatro pisos pero el tamaño era de tal magnitud que abarcaba más de 110.000 pies cuadrados (10.000 m2), incluyendo 66,000 pies cuadrados(6,100 m2) de casa principal, teniendo una fachada de estilo inglés con 28 habitaciones, 20 baños, 3 jardines detrás, dos enormes piscinas una adentro y otra afuera, un lago a lo lejos una playa…(Lucy: Oye, este tipo de casas no existen! O.o —N/A: Si existen! En este fic si eue continuemos)

_"Y yo trabajare aquí...?" o.O _Se preguntaba mentalmente Lucy revisando una y otra vez la dirección para ver si no se había equivocado. Con valentía se acercó a la puerta de madera con un decorado de vidrio en el centro, Al verla toco el timbre que estaba al lado esperando que alguien viniera.

Los minutos pasaron y volviendo a tocar alguien abrió la puerta de golpee dejando ver a una mujer vestida de maid a lo antiguo. La mujer miro a Lucy con el ceño fruncido causando que alejara un poco al ver a la mujer que le miraba seriamente hablara.

-¿Qué quiere?-

-¿uh?... a mi o.o

-No al que está al lado suyo le pregunto- dijo con sarcasmo en su voz molestándose- Te pregunto a ti, ¿Quién eres?

-Ah! Si lo siento!- se disculpó rápidamente sacando de su bolso unos papeles para mostrárselos a la mujer quien los tomo extrañada- Yo soy Lucy heartifilia la nueva empleada

-Señorita Heartfilia se ha dado cuenta de que acaba de llegar tarde!- Le reclamo al ver que eran las 3 de la tarde cuando tenía que estar a las 7-

-lo sé (u.u) es que…. Me caí…- lo último lo dijo en susurro más para si

-¿Qué? ¿No escuche?- pregunto la mujer de largos cabellos azul claro. Re- más alto niña

-que me caí…- hablo un poco más alto sin dejar de mirar el suelo

-que mi hermana se partió un pie? - pregunto la mujer más extrañada- eso es una excusa estúpida

-Que me caí en el agua!- grito Lucy pero tuvo que callarse al ver que la mujer le miraba feo

-No vuelvas a gritar- sacando un periódico de no sé dónde, golpeo a Lucy en la cabeza

-auch!-

-A la próxima te despido!

-Lo siento ;-;) no me despida!- pidió arrodilla con lágrimas en los ojos hablando rápidamente- Tengo una familia que alimentar, son 5 hijos, mi marido es un desgraciado que me abandono… SOY POBRE! TToTT)

-Deja de decir estupideces! - Le grito la mujer molesta al ver el drama que armaba Lucy. Dando un respiro y guardando el periódico en…?... eso es un bolsillo? (N/A: O.o qué?)

-Lo siento es que me altere (u.u)…- se disculpó Lucy limpiándose sus lágrimas y levantándose del suelo.

-Me di cuenta (¬ ¬)… Bien, puedes pasar debes conocer la casa antes de comenzar a trabajar- sentencio la mujer dejando pasar a lucy quien entro rápidamente impresionándose mas al verla por dentro.

_"Waooo! (__ﾟｰﾟ) esto es de ricos!"_

Grito para su mente viendo como en medio de la casa una enorme escalera con barandas en color negro, con unos jarrones a cada lado de esta dos de color marrón tipo porcelana llevando dentro unas hermosas flores blancas se dejaba relucir con una alfombra roja en está siguiendo el recorrido hasta la puerta de entrada desde el segundo piso. Arriba en el techo tenía un hermoso color rojo con un calendabro de cristal con bordes dorados, las paredes eran rojas también pero con bordes de madera fina al igual que el suelo de madera, por las paredes cerca de la puerta y arriba por los pasillos del segundo piso se dejaban ver unas enormes ventanas de cristal con unas bellas cortinas de mamey pastel con otras blancas, (Lucy: rara combinación en mi opinión—N/A: Déjame en paz u.u qué se yo de eso).

-Señorita se va a quedar mirando la casa todo el día?- pregunto la mujer sacando a Lucy de su trance-

-Lo siento!- se disculpó viendo como la mujer de cabellos azul cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

-Sígueme, es por aquí, por cierto yo soy aquarius- Se presentó la mujer sonriendo siniestro- Tu superior de ahora en adelante, así que mueve el trasero

-Hai…- Aquello sonrisa dejo helado a Lucy ('_') que solo le siguió como un soldado.

-Como veras el Señor Igneel Dragneel no se encuentra por aquí- comenzó a relatar aquarius caminando por los pasillos de la primera planta -Como sabrás aquí contigo en total hay tres sirvientas…-

-¿Por qué solo hay tres? ^^-

-Eso que te importa! ò_ó-

-Lo siento… u.u-

-Bien, la otra sirvienta se llama virgo, ella ahora mismo no está pero…

-Que le paso? o.o

-Que no dije que eso que te importa ò,..,ó)- rugió aquarius mirándola con lo que parecían… (Lucy: ¿Colmillos? / N/A: si colmillos e.e)- Dijiste algo! ò,..,ó)

-ya me callo…. ·_·)- dijo rápidamente como si la mujer le leyera la mente

-A TI TAMBIEN!- Grito al aire (N/A: lo siento u.u…)- Bien! Continuando sin interrupciones, tus deberes comenzaran mañana, así que solo te diré tres reglas importantes

-¿Reglas?

-Si (¬ ¬)… 1: Nada de cortarse, ni dejar caer una sola gota de sangre- diciendo esto le señalaba

-Cortarse o.O, ¿por qué?

-Créeme, no necesitas saberlo- diciendo esto llegaron a lo que parecía ser la cocina donde todo era muy moderno comparado a la salad o casa- 2: No molestarme cuando salgo con mi novio

_"¿Eso es una regla? (¬ ¬)"_

_-_Si-

_"¿ME LEYO LA MENTE? O.O, creo que me vuelvo loca" _Lucy se quedó impresionada pero movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de evadir eso.

-y ultima regla, la más importante!, Nunca, pero nunca, ni en los jamases de jamases debes entrar a la habitación sellada con un candado de puerta negra

-¿Por qué?

-No quieres saber…- Con aquella sentencia Lucy cayo siguiendo a aquarius quien solo sonrió como un ser malvado.- Ahora me voy…

-Espera! No dijiste que me mostrarías la casa

-Yo no dije eso

-Si lo hiciste! .- Reclamo Lucy

-Me estas reclamando- Aquarius habla con una voz de ultratumba

-No, •_•), ¿Quién dijo eso? Porque yo no escuche nada de nadita- respondió rápidamente al sentir la mirada de aquarius encima suyo

-Está bien, sígueme casi olvido enseñarte tu habitación y ropa que usaras de ahora en adelante- diciendo esto salió de la cocina seguida por una Lucy que no decía nada, callada como una tumba.

Caminaron en dirección contraria hasta salir de la cocina en donde subieron por las escaleras para caminar por los pasillos en el ala izquierda del edificio. Sind dejar de mirar el suelo Lucy no se dio de cuenta que siguió de largo caminando perdida en sus pensamientos.

-oye…¬ ¬

-…-

-Lucy...¬ ¬*-

-…-

-Por un demonio! ò_ó ESCUCHAME MALDICION!- Grito Aquarius echando humo por la espalda causando que Lucy se detuviera de golpee y volteara lentamente para atrás como si tuviera a un espectro del mismo demonio mirándole, mirando a su presa con ojos como serpientes para cazarle y comerle, como las sirenas que cazan navegantes en el mar, sus cabellos se movían como medusa donde si volteabas su mirada te volvía piedra, con un aura negra y oscura a su alrededor (Aquarius: créeme me convertiré en uno si me describes así ò,..,ó!—N/A: O.o, mierda)

_"mami;-;" _

Aquellos era la único que pasaba por la mente de Lucy que temblaba al ver aquarius. (N/A: quiero a mi mami ;-;)

-Cobardes!- decía aquarius cruzando sus brazos con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento u.u- (N/A: lo siento u.u)

-Muy bien, tu habitación es esta- al decir esto abrió la puerta de la habitación que dejo sorprendida a Lucy ya que era grande, tenía una cama normal, un escritorio de madera blanca, un armario igual. Todo era de color blanco, las cortinas, el pequeño mueble que tenía dentro hasta el baño. En el caso de las paredes estas llevaban bordes de color marrón igual que el piso.- Dormirás, te cambiaras y bañaras aquí mientras estés en esta casa, ¿Entendido?

-Si!- Contesto sonriente Lucy sin salir de su asombro

-La cena es a las 8, pero para nosotras es a la 7. Cuidadito con llegar tarde- Aquarius tenía intenciones de salir de la habitación pero con una sonrisa siniestra miro a Lucy- por cierto, te cuidado con los murciélagos

Aquellas palabras la dejaran en duda después de ver que la peli azul se había marchado. Con curiosidad miro su habitación acercándose al balcón que esta llevaba, saliendo a este una cálida brisa dio contra su cara llenándola de paz.

-Este lugar me gusta- se dijo así misma sonriendo viendo el paisaje tan hermoso que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Plue!- Reacciono recordando que llevaba en su maleta a su pequeña mascota. Rápidamente saco de la maleta a un muñeco de nieve con ojos anodinos y una nariz de cuerno de color dorado parecido a una zanahoria.

-puu-puun- decía temblando ligeramente el pequeño

-Lo siento, se me olvido que estabas hay- se disculpó arrepentida Lucy

-puu- el pequeño solo piso una de sus manitas en la frente de esta ya que estaba agachada al borde de la cama teniendo al plue encima de esta- puu

-Sí, lo sé, esto no es nuestro hogar- comenzó a hablar levantándose del suelo para acostarse al lado de este- pero veras como todo saldrá bien!

-puun!

-Si!-

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Natsu Dragneel**

Dentro de la habitación perteneciente a Lucy iluminada por la luz natural que entraba desde el balcón se podía observar una maleta al lado del tocador, algunas ropas de esta tarde tiradas encima de la cama. Esta estaba descansando dentro de la bañera repleta de burbujas tantas que caían hasta el suelo.

-Que bien se siente- decía relajada recostada en un borde de la bañera con los brazos entrecruzados - esta lugar me gusta.

-puu- llamaba el pequeño plue desde el agua causando la risa de la chica al verle todo arrugado

-pero plue ¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba tomándolo entre las manos para levantarle- pareces ropa de lavar, pa pa pa

Las risas de Lucy se dejaban oír por todo el baño emocionada moviendo de un lado a otro al pequeño plue como un aviosinto.

-Nee, plue que tal si nos ponemos a recorrer la casa ahorita, si?- Le pregunto sonriente a lo que este contesto con un sencillo: "puu" levantando sus manitos.

-¡Esa es la energía!-

Lucy salió de la bañera tomando una toalla y colocándosela en el cuerpo para salir del baño. Tomando otra toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello seguida de un plue que se arrastraba para colocarse debajo de un montón de toallas que había en el suelo.

-¿Es increíble que tengan tantas toallas o.O?-

Al ya terminar de secarse se cambió quedando en una ropa interior de color azul viéndose en el espejo mirando fijamente su cabello.

-No sé, plue crees que debería cortármelo. Este bastante largo-

Al no escuchar respuesta se dirigió al baño encontrando a un pequeño plue ya seco debajo de las toallas, este lo tomo entre manos acercándola a ella preguntándole

-¿Pero que hacías hay abajo, plue?-

-puu-

-Pero que pasa contigo-

Lucy coloco a plue encima de la cama volviéndose a dirigir hacia su maleta que dejo al lado del tocador. Pero unos sonidos la hicieron detenerse volteándose lentamente para ver…

-¡AHHHHH!-

Un fuerte grito se dejó escuchar por toda la casa asustando a los pajaritos que merodeaban por hay entre los jardines (Pajaritos: O.O!)

Desde la cocina se veía a aquarius cortando algunos vegetales con el cuchillo en mano suspiro clavándolo en la mesa para salir de la cocina con desgana.

-No otra vez- (-.-)-

Volviendo a la habitación de Lucy se podía ver como esta llevaba en manos la lámpara que se encontraba en el tocador en manos, con la cara toda roja veía hacia el balcón donde estaba sentado de sentón en el suelo con una mirada de molestia un peli rosa tapándose los oídos.

-Oye! No grites tan fuerte- reclamo este

-¡U-un pervertido!- Grito Lucy con intenciones de lanzarle la lámpara

-Puedes bajar el tono no soy un pervertido- corrijo el chico quitándose ambas manos de los oídos mirando a Lucy- y ponte ropa (-_-) porque aquí tu pareces la pervertida-

-¡Kyaaa!- grito Lucy soltando la lámpara al suelo para taparse con las manos por encima de la ropa interior- ¡Largo pervertido!-

-No soy pervertido. Soy Natsu (-o-)- Volvió a corregir el peli rosa causando un enojo en Lucy.

-¡No me importa!-

-a, que gritona eres-

-A mí no me dices gritona. Además ¿quién eres?- Pregunto volviendo a tomar la lámpara en manos en alerta de cualquier movimiento del chico.

-Ya te dije soy natsu- respondió sencillamente

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un violador? (O—O). ¡No! Kyaaa, soy muy joven y hermosa para ser violada. (ToT)-

-No, no soy un violador (e.e) además quien violaría un cuerpo tan poco atractivo- dijo esto último mirando a su lado con los brazos entrecruzados. La boca de Lucy casi queda desubicada al escuchar eso respondiendo con enojo

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Tan poca atractiva será tu suegra! (ò.ó)9- (**Alice**: uyy que boca o.O)

-Qué pena no tengo suegra XD-

-¡Lárgate de aquí!- le grito más molesta lanzando la lámpara el cual solo la esquivo moviendo un poco la cabeza.

-No quiero- (:V)

-Ahhh! ¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Esta vez volvió a tomar una silla con intenciones de lanzarla olvidando que estaba en ropa interior causando que Natsu le mirara con sorpresa.

-Sabes tienes memoria de pez o.o)U hace rato que te dije mi nombre o ¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¡Yo no tengo memoria de pez!- Le contesto Lucy molesta lanzándole la silla la cual natsu esquivo levantándose rápido y dando un salto con agilidad en el aire causando que la silla cayera por el balcón fuera de la casa.

-¡Que agresiva!- Decía un tanto sorprendido al ver la fuerza de esa chica ser capaz de lanzar la silla desde hay. La pobre silla cayo hasta el jardín estrellándose al suelo rompiéndose en partes.- ¿Sabes que eso lo tienes que pagar? ¿No?

-No es tan cara (-o-)- Reafirmo Lucy cruzada de brazos sobre sí.

-¿Segura? ¿Cuánto te pagan? ¿10?*-

-he? ouo)U tal vez…-

-Esa silla cuesta 40 (.-.) arreglarla y eso que era muy importante, si supieras que comprar otra de ese mismo tipo igualita sale más caro

_Uno, dos, tres… (•_•)_

-¡¿PERO QUE HICE?! (O-O)!- Grito corriendo hacia el balcón viendo desde arriba como la silla estaba destruida.

-Tirarla de aquí arriba con intenciones homicidas específicamente hacia mi (e-e)- Contesto Natsu mirando también hacia abajo.

-tendré que pagarla (ToT) Noooo…-

-Pues creo que si :/-

-Y eso fue tu culpa!- Le señalo más molesta que nunca

-¿Mi culpa?-

-Si-

-A no, pues :/ yo no la rompí, fuiste tú- se defendió Natsu señalándose a sí mismo para señalar a Lucy quien le miraba molesta

-¡Ese no es el caso!-

-Ah, qué difícil contigo, me largo-

Diciendo esto el joven peli rosa salto desde el balcón sorprendiendo a Lucy al ver como saltaba cayendo de pies al suelo y yéndose como si nada con las manos entre los bolsillos. Segundos después alguien tocaba su puerta con rapidez fue abrir para ver aquarius mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que sucede aquí?

-Aquí había un pervertido que trato de abusar de mi (;o;), aquarius- Grito con lágrimas en los ojos pegándose a las piernas de una peli azul con llanto que la miraba sin comprender

-No, aquí no hay nadie

-¿No me crees?

-Creo que deberías hoy dormir temprano- sugirió aquarius con una gotita recorre su cabeza

-P-pero si había alguien lo juro estaba en el balcón (T-T)

-Hay no hay nadie (.-.)

-Es de verdad, inclusive por su culpa rompí la silla (u.u)-

-¡¿QUE ROMPISTE QUE?!- El grito de aquarius asusto a Lucy quien solo se hecho un poco hacia atrás al ver su mirada.

-Yo nada de nadita Ó-Ó- respondió rápidamente

-No mientas (ò.ó)-

Le amenazo, Lucy miro hacia los lados buscando que responder pero nada aparecia para salvarla.

-habla-

-Rompí una silla- admitió en un susurro viendo hacia el suelo apenada.

-¿Cual silla? o.Ó

-Esa- Señala hacia abajo del balcón del cual aquarius fue a mirar. Lucy tenía la cabeza agachada con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos pero la tensión del ambiente se formó más al ver a aquarius mirarle con el ceño fruncido desde el balcón caminando hacia la salida con toda la calma del mundo. Esa forma de actuar asusto a Lucy quien solo trago un poco de saliva preguntando para detener los pasos de la peli azul que solo volteo a mirarle con pena

-¿Entonces?-

-Despidete de tu sueldo por varios meses (-_-) porque la vas a pagar-

-¡Adiós a mi paga! (T_T)-

El resto del día paso con mucha calma dejando llegar la noche hasta el nuevo amanecer. Lucy se removía entre sus sabanas con pesadez al no poder dormir en toda la noche debido a que tuvo que suplicarle a aquarius una y mil veces que no le quitara toda su paga solo la mitad pero no toda, consiguiendo que esta aceptara con resignación para al fin quitársela de entre los pies.

Se levantó de la cama con pereza después de apagar la alarma que llevaba rato sonando. Haciendo eso vio el despertador que tenía la hora de las 6:15 AM recordando vagamente que Aquarius le dijo que antes de las 7 debía estar abajo para desayunar y servir el desayuno a los hijos de su jefe. Quienes todavía no conocía. Dando un pequeño bostezo se estiro un poco el cuerpo para dirigirse al baño después de tomar su nueva ropa como maid, la cual llevaba en una percha dentro del armario además de unos zapatos negros cerrados de un pequeño tacón.

Entrando al baño duro varios minutos hay adentro hasta que salió de este con el cabello revuelto vestida con la ropa de maid que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas cortas estilo servidumbre, una falda negra con bordes blancos debajo y un delantal blanco, unas medias negras hasta más de las rodillas y los zapatos. Ella solo se miraba sorprendida en el espejo al ver que la ropa le quedaba bien.

Tomo asiento enfrente del tocador para arreglarse el cabello con dificultad casi peleando con este logro domarlo atándolo en dos coletas colocándose una tiara blanca de tipo de mucama o servidumbre.

-Bueno, debo irme. No salgas a ningún lado plue ese pervertido puede estar merodeando por la casa. Le decía al pequeño plue que dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Saliendo de la habitación la cerró con cuidado para no despertarle.

-Espero no llegar tan tarde para comenzar- se decía a si misma con un leve suspiro entrando a la cocina después de caminar por los pasillos para llegar hacia esta en donde encontró a aquarius sentada al lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- respondió sin mirarle la peli azul sosteniendo un periódico en manos concentrada en este con las piernas una encima de la otra- El desayuno esta en tapado en la mesa. Después de comer, encárgate de preparar el café para que se lo lleves al joven amo con su desayuno. Le gusta tomar café por las mañana en el despacho principal que está abajo. Esta al otro lado de los pasillos tomando el primer pasillo del medio, la segunda puerta a la izquierda que es más grande que las otras.

-Está bien-

Fue la respuesta de Lucy con asentimiento de la cabeza viendo en el reloj que anunciaban para sentarse enfrente de aquarius tomando con un plato algunas tostadas que había en otro plato encima de la mesa, acompañadas de huevos y tocino. Al lado se veía unos tarros llenos de jalea de fresas y otro de mantequilla de maní mientras que en el centro estaba una grande canasta repleta de frutas de todo tipo.

-¡Esto está muy rico!-

-Gracias- respondió con un leve sonrisa sin dejar de ver el periódico- Ahorita te diré que debes hacer.

-Si-

Los minutos de la mañana pasaban con tranquilidad dejando que fueran las 7:15 Am de la mañana. Lucy se encontraba preparando café en la cafetera al terminar desayunar. Teniendo listo el café lo hecho en una tetera de porcelana colocando encima de una bandeja de plata una taza de porcelana encima de un pequeño plato igual de porcelana con diseños antiguos, incluyo una tarra llena de cubitos de azúcar, una tetera más pequeña llena de leche con una cuchara de plata y finalizando con un jugo de naranja, un plato de Hot cake llevando mermelada con otras comidas más típicas de un desayuno recién hecho por Aquarius quien al terminar de leer comenzó a cocinar preparando el desayuno que debía llevar Lucy.

_"¿Quién será ese el joven amo?"_ Pensaba con curiosa Lucy viendo la bandeja colocada encima de un carrito de metal para más facilidad a la hora del transporte.

Con calma se dirigió hacia el despacho llevada por las indicaciones de aquarius

Tocando dos veces la puerta recibió desde adentro o eso escucho como le decían un pase al entrar al despacho los ojos de Lucy se abrieron impresionada de lo grande que era. Las paredes tenían un hermoso color blanco con cortinas de seda por igual en el centro delante de las grandes ventanas de cristal estaba un hermoso escritorio de caoba donde arriba tenía todo lo que un escritorio de despacho tenia, una lámpara con toques antiguos, una libreta, una canastica con algunos lapiceros, lápices, marcadores, corrector, al lado una grapadora, un sellador, cinta adhesiva, etc. Este tenía enfrente suyos dos sillones muy cómodos de color marrón con los bordes dorados. En el centro del despacho había una alfombra negra.

Aun cuando veía todo a su alrededor impresionada de lo que veía su sorpresa fue mayor al ver unos cabellos rosa con un periódico en manos. Aquel joven vestido de una camisa de mangas largas azul con unos pantalones negros de tela una ropa muy parecida a la de ayer pero en el caso de ayer era una verde.

-¡No puede ser!- Grito apuntando hacia Natsu quien solo levanto la cabeza viéndole fijamente para hablar

-Sabes tengo nombre, por cierto ¿Por qué tienes esas pintas?- Pregunto al darse cuenta de cómo andaba vestida Lucy.

-Soy la nueva maid de la casa dragneel. Busco al joven amo- Respondió aun desconfiada de ese chico que dejo de mirarla para volver su atención al periódico.

-Oh, ya veo. Pues yo soy el joven amo que buscas

-¡¿TU SERAS MI JEFE?! – Grito más sorprendida que nunca, causando que su grito se escuche por toda la casa hasta el jardín donde estaban los encantadores pajaritos cantando sus melodías matutinas (Pajaritos: -o- *Con tapones en los oídos*)

-No, sere tu consejero personal. Bienvenidad al club de tratamiento para gritones- Respondio con sarcamos-

-¡¿Imposible?! (O-O)-

-Sí, si es posible (¬¬)U ¿Qué crees?. Por cierto, No soy un pervertido. Me llamo Natsu Dragneel

-No puede ser…. O.o) es un mal chiste!-

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Contestando reviews:**

**Aliss-San: **Muchas gracias porque te guste la historia, te lo agradezco, la verdad n.n es que ni me acordaba de ella u.u pero me siento emocionada a seguir continuarla. Por cierto todas tus preguntas serán respondidas con el tiempo, ya verás.

**_Lucy:_**_ Si, ouo así que sigue leyendo._

**_Alice: _**_oí e.e) la que responde soy yo_

**_Lucy:_**_ quien lo dice (.-.) la protagonista soy yo_

**_Alice:_**

**titania-chan:** Me quiero disculpar mucho contigo porque dure un año en sin escribir nada, u.u pero prometo que seguiré escribiéndola lo juro.

**_Lucy:_**_ das pena (u.u)_

**_Alice:_**_ (u.u) Si… (;O;) lo siento._


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice: *Detrás de una mesa***

**Lucy: **o.o ***Detrás de la mesa***

**Alice: *Levanta un cartel donde se anuncia: Nuevo capítulo, el próximo viene pronto pueden dejar criticas y comentarios***

* * *

**C****apítulo 4: Lo odio**

-No puede ser, t-t-u serás-s m-mi ¡¿JEFE?!- Grito apuntándole.

-Si lo voy a ser- respondió sonriendo de forma arrogante mirando fijamente a Lucy mientras apoyaba su mentón en las palmas de sus manos que estaba encima del escritorio. Aquella respuesta no le gusto para nada dejándola perpleja.-Por cierto, tu madre no te enseño a no señalar a la gente, eso es de mala educación.

Reacciono levemente dejando de señalar a Natsu después de escuchar aquella palabra respondiendo aquel comentario

-Si me lo enseño-

-No se nota- Contraataco sin inmutarse. Causando una molestia en Lucy la cual ignoro y continuo hablando- Como serás la nueva sirvienta debes hacer los deberes de una sirvienta pero en tu caso estarás bajo mi mando, aquarius te enseñara pero solo me servirás a mí y solo a mí, sin olvidar que siempre me llamaras bajo el nombre de amo sin objeciones.

Al escuchar todo eso no pudo opinar ya que fue callada de nuevo.

-No tienes de otra opción, si quieres ayudar a tu familia- Hablo con seriedad teniendo sus ojos clavados en ella como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el mismo demonio que la amenazaba con su familia del cual no podía negarse.

Lo pensó por varios segundos que se volvieron minutos hasta que tomo su decidió después de ver por ese tiempo el suelo.

-Entonces, renuncio- Declaro firmemente a sus palabras con determinación en su mirada dispuesta a marcharse, no toleraría ese tipo de tratos y más viniendo de un pervertido que se creía superior a ella por ser su jefe.

Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso hacia la puerta la voz de aquel llamo su atención causando que se volteara rápidamente al escucharle hablar.

-No puedes- Sentencio con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Cómo qué no?- pregunto extrañada.

-Tu contrato dice que no puedes renunciar hasta que pase un año-

Comenzó a remover algunos papeles que estaban amontonados dentro de una gaveta buscando uno en específico hasta dar con un folder color azul.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde dice eso?- Pregunto sin poder creer aquellas palabras.

-Lo dice aquí, en negrita- Le señala las letras poco visibles después de sacar una hoja donde se podía observar el emblema de la familia Dragneel en grande encima de las condiciones del contrato y abajo la firma de Lucy.

_"Esto es una trampa. ¡Esas letras no se ven!" _ Se dijo así misma con la boca abierta al no haberse fijado en eso.

-Como dice en el contrato en la líneas en negrita- Empezó a leer- Todo aquel que acepte este contrato será sirviente de la familia Dragneel donde no podrá renunciar hasta pasado un año sino aquellos cercanos a ella, familiares y amigos pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos.

_"¿Esto es una broma? Si me voy… Todos los que quiero pagaran las consecuencias. No me jodan"_

-Esto va contra los derechos de trabajador- Reclamo tanto furiosa como anonada.

-No, no va contra los derechos y para aclararte tú misma aceptaste- Con aquella sentencia dictada le volvió a mostrar la hoja con su firma clara y precisa de aquel contrato que fue enviado directamente a su casa donde ella mismo lo firmo y envió dos días antes de ir a trabajar.

-¡Bien! Ya entendí que no puedo irme pero dentro de un año. ¡Me voy!-

-Eso está muy bien- Sonrió de una forma bastante extraña para Lucy levantándose de su asiento para caminar en dirección hacia donde Lucy quien se alejó unos pasos con precaución sin darse cuenta termino chocando con la puerta la cual todavía continuaba cerrada al voltear solo unos segundos y regresar su vista al frente se sorprendió de ver al peli rosa enfrente suyo sonriendo de una forma que daba un poco de miedo a quien lo viera. Las palabras no salían de sus labios al verlo tan cerca suyo, nada podía decir nunca había tenido a un chico así cara a cara. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como el ser acercaba hacia su oreja cerca susurrando con arrogancia plasmada en su tono de voz.

-Espero que seas una buena sirvienta durante el año que pases aquí y no te preocupes nada malo le pasara a tu familia bueno si logras estar aquí todo ese tiempo-

Solo por breves segundos que ni la vista humana podría ver Lucy juro que vio en aquella sonrisa un par de colmillos blancos más largos de aquellos que había visto, aquellas palabras causaron en ella un pequeño escalofrió directamente en la columna vertebral. Aun en estado de shock logro responder decidida encarándole.

-Pues durare un año aquí y no dejare que lastimes a mi familia ¡ni me asustan tus amenazas!-

Aquello cambio radicalmente el rostro de Natsu quien solo se alejó mirándola con seriedad viendo que ella no mentía. Sin darse cuenta la puerta se abrió repentinamente causando que solo parpadeara varias veces al ver como esta se había ido por la puerta sorprendiéndolo un poco por esa actitud.

Dando un suspiro cerró la puerta de un golpee dirigiéndose a su asiento en donde cayó de sentón.

-Espero que esta dure por lo menos un año, porque será la última vez que contrate a una sirvienta humana no sirven hoy en día son patéticas e inútiles y esta es gritona para el colmo- Se dijo para sí mismo tomando el periódico de hoy y una taza de café.

.

.

.

**En el jardín de atrás…**

Lucy salió corriendo de ese lugar hasta llegar hacia el jardín de atrás sin darse cuenta cuando se detuvo comenzó a buscar todo el aire que necesitaba sintiéndose la cara arder.

-Nunca nadie…-Se decía así misma tragando fuerte nerviosa respirando rápido se repetía constantemente enojada- Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio.

-y ¿Ahora a esta que le dio?- Pregunto aquarius apareciendo de repente al lado de ella con una canasta llena de manzanas viendo como Lucy quien inhalo un poco de aire para gritar fuertemente.

-¡LO ODIO!-

_"¿Qué paso? .-.)U me perdí de algo"_ Se preguntaba aquarius mentalmente viendo a una furiosa Lucy con los brazos levantados hacia arriba gritando. _"Natsu… ¿Qué hiciste ahora?" _

-Si cree que con aquellas palabras saldré huyendo se equivocó. Ya vera- Bajo sus brazos apretando sus manos en un puño con decisión miro el cielo azul- Estaré aquí durante un año y no dejare que lastimes a nadie que quiero. No quiero…-Su mirada se apagó cuando hablaba soltando una de sus manos y colocándola encima de su otra mano cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con voz apagada se dijo en susurros esto último sintiendo como una lagrima quería salir-No quiero…que alguien más sufra por mi culpa. _Mama._

-Auch-

Reacciono sintiendo como algo duro caía encima de su cabeza hasta parar al suelo viendo que era una simple manzana.

-Tonta- Dijo aquarius entrando por donde Lucy salió- Ven, es hora de trabajar.

-¿Eh?- Tomando la manzana del suelo vio la espalda de aquarius algo sorprendida al ver que le había hablado en un tono no típico de ella.

-Te quedaras hay todo el día gritando estupidez a vas a mover tu trasero- Diciendo esto retomo su camino.

-¡Espera!- Reaccionando la siguió volviendo a la casa.

Detrás de ellas la puerta blanca con un centro de cristal tal como una vidriera se cerraba detrás de ellas dos sin nadie tocarla.

.

.

.

**Al otro día….**

-Aquí tiene su desayuno, amo- Dijo lo último con toda la fuerza posible de su ser respirando lento y pausado para luego mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados sirviendo en bandeja de plata un delicioso desayuno para el deleite de cualquiera que lo viera.

-Gracias, espero que esta vez no salgas corriendo como ayer y dejes los platos aquí- Fue su sencilla respuesta tomando la taza de café humeante sin despegar su vista del periódico. Esas palabras causaron un tic en el ojo derecho de Lucy quien con la voz más dulce (pero tétrica a la vez) que pudo utilizar manteniendo una forzada sonrisa en el rostro pregunto.

-¿Desea algo más amo?-

Natsu la miro dejando de ver su periódico sin soltar su taza.

-Sabes, pareces más una sirvienta del infierno con esa cara que otro cosa e-e)-

_"Infeliz"_ Pensó Lucy sin dejar su sonrisa pero ahora riendo leve de forma forzada.

-Pues no, no deseo nada por ahora pues irte- Respondió moviendo su manos en señal de que se fuera y regresando su vista al periódico específicamente en la sección de **"Donadores de sangre: actrices hermosas, jóvenes y famosas"**. (**Lucy**: ¿Eso existe? O. O/**Alice:** *Leyendo una sección del periódico con un par de lentes **"Como evadir impuestos y no pagar a los empleados"** /**Lucy:** … (¬¬)

Sin decir nada dio un pequeño suspiro para retirarse de ahí.

-Ah, por cierto, se me olvidaba pero hoy no necesitare nada tuyo así que vete a ayudar a aquarius y regresa más tarde a buscar la bandeja con los platos- Dijo causando que esta detuviera sus pasos mirando fijamente la puerta enfrente.

_"Ya vera, espera a que pase un año…solo espera y te denunciare a abuso con recursos humanos para trabajadores"_ Pensaba sonriendo de forma maligna para sí misma aguatando la risa de maldad que quería salir.

-¿Tienes hipo? (o.O)- Pregunto Natsu viéndola raro al escuchar extraños sonidos salir de donde ella. Más rara fue la situación al ver como se volteaba sonriendo con un aura de brillo a su alrededor.

-No amo. Ya me retiro n.n) luego regreso a buscar los platos- Dijo amablemente para salir rápido de ahí no soportaba estar al lado de un segundo más después de aquella amenaza estando cerca suyo y lo peor de todo después de leer el título del periódico que leía viéndolo con curiosidad decía: "**Solo para vampiros guapos, sexys, súper ricos, poderosos y millonarios. No pervertidos quienes leen esto**"

_"Un extraño título para un periódico, será que él es gótico y lo último de por si es bastante sospechoso (¬¬)"_

Pensaba para sí misma remarcando las últimas palabras al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba en una pequeña nubecita mental a un Natsu en mitad de la noche vestido con pantalón de cuero, capa roja, dientes faltos, muñequeras de plata con púas, un chaleco de cuero también con púas y una franela sin mangas con rayas transparentes, las uñas pintadas de negro, un par de pirsin en las orejas y sin olvidar unas botas militar de cuero con tacón alto.

_"Qué raro fetiche (e-e ) ¿Qué tipo de trabajo fue este que me conseguiste Levy-chan? ;o;) Ahora estoy como sirvienta…mentira, sirvienta no, mejor dicho, ¡Esclava! De ese manipulador pervertido"_

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice y Lucy: *Detras de una mesa***

**Delante de la mesa, tiene un cartel pegado: "Dejen comentarios, no asesinen a la autora es muy joven para morir"**

**Disclairme: **Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima yo solo los utilizo para esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ¿Un monstruo que come pescados?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era un espléndido día en la bella y hermosa ciudad de Blood Mary…_

No, no, no esto se entiende más como un cuento, que ni que lo es mejor comencemos así…

En la ciudad de Blood Mary el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor iluminando cada rincón de está dándoles un cálido día más de vida a su gente. Las personas caminaba de un lado a otro, los vendedores vendían a sus fieles clientes artículos como frutas, vegetales, ropa toda aquello que pudieran vender (**Alice**: Hasta un cadáver e.e).

Los niños corrían jugando de un lado a otro entre ellos, algunos hacían bromas a los adultos pero nada grave a preocupar…

-¡Mocoso del demonio!- Grito enfurecido un pescador viendo a un grupo de niños reír- ¡Regresen por donde vinieron!

-¡Claro que no viejo!- Respondieron estos al mismo tiempo ignorando al pobre hombre quien los veía molesto.

-¡Ya verán…!-

El hombre no pudo terminar bien lo que iba a decir hasta que los niños salieron corriendo de ahí después de haberle jugando un broma al pobre pescador donde le lanzaban globos llenos de agua y más reírse de esto. Bien volviendo al tema desde donde lo dejamos, el pescador no sufrirá, veíamos los parques donde se podían observar a la gente ya mayor de edad jugando partidas amistosas de ajedrez, las paramos comían los trocitos de pan que les lanzaban algunas señoras sentadas en los bancos enfrente del hermoso lago de la ciudad, estas conversaban entre si alegremente. Si veías bien, específicamente en una de las ventanas, la que se encontraba a la derecha, de unas de las casa, muy bonita a mi parecer, tiene un estilo un tanto europea con un color crema…pero eso no es lo que importa lo importante es que una señora algo llena estaba ahorcando (estilo homero Simpson) a su marido quien vio minutos antes velando por la ventana de cristal a la sexy vecina de enfrente quien practicaba sus ejercicios matutinos algo que pasaba todos los días pero a nadie le importa eso.

Toda esta calma se podía ver reflejada principalmente en la mansión Dragneel , la cual se veía a más o menos, oculta entre la naturaleza pero sin olvidar aquella belleza que la catalogaba como una de las más hermosas mansiones que han existido hasta ahora. Las adorables aves cantaban de felicidad. Si todo era….

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-

(**Aves**: O.O ¿WHAT HAPPENS?!)

Bueno…no tan tranquila…creo…

-¡AQUARIUS! – Grito una asustada Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo como alma que lleva el mismo demonio. Se detuvo rápidamente hasta dar con la peli azul en la cocina. Sin miramientos se lanzó hacia sus pies abrazándose a estos-¡AYUDAME! (/TTOTT)/

-¡¿Qué sucede?! 0.0)- Pregunto un poco alterada por la actitud de Lucy quien no podía hablar bien- ¡Pero habla ya!

-Lo q-que suc-ce-de es q-que…-Tartamudeaba de los nervios impidiendo que se pudiera entender algo de lo que hablaba.

-¡¿Dime que sucede de una maldita vez?!- Exigió la peli azul ya molesta con un aura de fuego rodeándola por detrás.

-¡HAY UN MOSTRUO HAY ABAJO! (TTOTT)- Exclamo ya asustada soltándose rápidamente de esta para abrazarse a una silla de madera mientras que las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ahora de temor de que aquarius la matara.

-¿Un monstruo? ¿Abajo? (.-.)- Eso no tenía nada de sentido.

-Yo lo vi…era horrible era una bestia enorme tenía los ojos rojos, dientes enormes, filoso lo peor… ¡SE ESTABA COMIENDO UN PEZCADO!-

.

.

.

_ "A esta chica habrá que llevarla a un psiquiatra (e-e)" _Pensaba aquarius anotando en su agenda mental llamar al psiquiatra del pueblo, que era más pueblo que una ciudad.

-¡Yo lo vi! ¿No me crees? (TToTT)- Miraba a aquarius con una mirada suplicante de cachorro abandonado a mitad de la calle en sus ojitos con las manos juntas arrodilla enfrente de ella.

-No (¬_¬)-

-(ToT) Que sincera…-

Dando un suspiro miro a la joven enfrente suyo que no para de templar. Pregunto para confirmar sintiendo que le daría un horrible dolor de cabeza esa pregunta que formulaba en su mente.

\- ¿De verdad se estaba comiendo un pescado? (-_-)

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta me hablo y todo! - Respondio moviendo su cabeza en afirmación.

-¿Dónde dijiste que viste a ese monstruo?-

-¡En el almacén! (T_T)/-

-Bien, vamos para allá-

-¡¿Qué?! Y ¡¿Si esa cosa quiere comernos?! (_) - Grito mirándola más asustada que nunca imaginando en su mente como aquella bestia negra de ojos rojos y enormes colmillos la agarraba entre sus brazos con la intención de comérsela ni bien ponía un pie en el almacén -¡Yo no soy comestible, soy baja en grasa! ¡No, no, no, no quiero volver allá! (O)

-Vamos a ir ahora- Sentencio con una mirada de **"Si no vienes te elimino de la faz de la tierra"**.- ¿Alguna objeción? (ò_ó)9

-(･_･ 三･_･)- Sin decir media palabra temblando movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Así me gusta, vamos (òuó)-Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con una risa malvada.

_"Socorro"_ Suplico en su mente siguiendo a aquarius como un pequeño cachorro _"Aquarius me da más miedo que esa cosa ( ;-;) ¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?" _Se lamentaba recordando unas horas atrás lo que había sucedido.

.

.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Ya entendiste todo?- Pregunto la peli azul con seriedad._

_-Sí, tengo que limpiar todo aquello que este cubierto de polvo, revisar los congeladores si hay algún alimento que pueda haber pasado de la fecha de caducidad y votarlo a la basura- Respondió repitiendo el mandato que se le fue dado._

_-Bien, lo último dudo mucho que hay algún alimento dañado siempre virgo los verifica pero ella ahora mismo no está. Me tengo que ir a cocinar si sucede cualquier cosa puedes ir a buscarme y que no sea para molestar- Diciendo esto último aquarius se fue por la entrada, la única que tenía el almacén el cual estaba bajo tierra así que por lógica se bajaba por las viejas escaleras que estaban al lado de la pared. _

_Lucy miro el sitio después de dar un suspiro._

_-Ahora tengo que limpiar todo esto- Se lamentaba viendo que todos los platos, vasos, copas, cajas, una que otra cosa tirada por ahí estaba con polvo, hasta los congeladores por fuera se les notaba el polvo aunque siguieran en funcionamiento, las escaleras, el suelo, el techo tenia algunas telarañas visiblemente. En si todo estaba repleto de polvo.- Esto es un abuso (u-u)_

_Diciendo esto a la vez que daba otro suspiro comenzó caminando en dirección a los estantes de madera que estaban colgando en una de las esquinas de la pared. Con cuidado inicio sacándolos uno a la vez para que no se rompieran al ser todo de vidrio, cada uno los colocaba en una mesa un poco vieja que estaba en la pared de enfrente a las escaleras._

_-Veamos, primero hay que limpiar el estante-_

_Haciendo su trabajo término de colocar cada vasija en la mesa, los platos algunos encima de otro, las tazas, copas de todos los tipos, vasos, teteras, todo uno al lado del otro, sinceramente esa mesa podía llevar mucho. Regresando al estante tomo un paño que estaba dentro de una cubeta llena de agua, este lo exprimió y empezó a pasarle al estante para así tener facilidad de quitarle el polvo a este._

_-No comprendo, si tienen vasijas tan bonitas porque las guardaran aquí en vez de usarlas- Se preguntaba- Mejor será ni preguntar ya de por sí aquí hay cosas raras-_

_Recordaba como unos días atrás, después de aquel pequeño problema, pequeño no, mejor dicho amenaza que sufrió de parte de su jefe un pervertido abusador de trabajadores. Si, así lo catalogaba. _

_-Algunas cosas extrañas están pasando en esta casa; Primero, las puertas se cierran solas, no puede ser el viento estoy segura que no.- Afirmaba para si- Segundo, el pervertido-abusador que tengo por jefe nunca sale a tomar el sol vivía encerrado en su despacho será que es alérgico al sol ¿No puede ser que exista una alergia al sol?_

_Dejando aquella pregunta en el aire como si alguien viniera a responderla, de tan pensativa que estaba se vino a dar cuenta que acababa de terminar de limpiar todo el estante dejándolo reluciente y brillante como si estuviera nuevo._

_-Si pensando trabajo rápido me dedicare a pensar más- Bromeo para sí misma tratando de reír causa que solo le hizo suspirar tomando una de las copas de cristal en mano con el pañuelo el cual utilizaba para quitarles el polvo a las vasijas - Gracias a Dios que nadie oye ese chiste tan malo._

_Los minutos pasaban al igual que el tiempo y las cantidades de vasijas, ahora limpias, se podían observar más que llenas de polvo. _

_-Esta tan limpia que me puedo ver ella- Se decía orgullosa a la par que sonreía teniendo la copa de cristal en manos, la cual coloco en su sitio con las otras. Tomando otra en manos se dispuso a limpiarla también pero un ruido se escuchó…_

_Toc, toc…_

_-¿Eh?- Volteo extrañada de aquel sonido sin fijarse que no había sostenido bien la copa en sus manos._

_¡Crack!_

_-Oh, ¡Rayos!- Vio como en el suelo reposaban ahora los trozos de cristal de la copa- Genial, otra cosa más que descontaran de mi sueldo- Lamentando tomo un poco de aire el cual expulso con desanimo empezó a recoger los trozos colocándolos en un pañuelo encima de la falda._

_¡Track! Otro sonido más fuerte se escuchó alertada mirando hacia a los lados viendo que estaba sola en aquel lugar solamente iluminado por una bombilla. _

_"Tal vez estoy alucinando" Pensaba sin dejar de mirar a los lados donde todo seguía igual en sus sitio._

_Al ver que nada pasaba volvió a recoger aquellos trozos que faltaban todavía en el suelo. Terminando se levantó agarrando la falda para levantarla un poco impidiendo que estos se caigan a suelo. Camino en dirección hacia el contenedor de basura donde hecho los trozos con todo y copa._

_Ya hecho sacudió sus manos disponiéndose a volver a su deber cuando algo enfrente suyo le llamo la curiosidad._

_-Qué raro- Decía caminando en dirección al congelador- ¿Por qué el congelador está abierto? Si cuando llegue aquí lo vi cerrado ¿Qué habrá aquí?_

_Abriéndolo bien se sorprendió del contenido del congelador pero más por el olor que por este._

_-¿Pescado?- Vio como dentro de este había montones de pescado uno encima de otro. De todos los tipos, algunas truchas, salmones, calamares, etc.- Parece que esta gente come mucho pescado. ¡Uy! Pero que olor más fuerte._

_Cerrando la puerta esta hizo el mismo sonido que escucho anteriormente._

_-Ahora los congeladores se abren solos ¿Qué falta un congelador con bolsas de sangre? Por favor Lucy, debes dejar de leer historias antes de dormir te harán daño._

_Se aconsejó así misma sonriendo para sí teniendo en mente que no leería más historias de fantasmas antes de dormir con plue pensado esto fue dispuesta a ver que había en los otros, los cuales al abrirlos hicieron el mismo sonido que el primero. Dentro de este había…_

_-¿Sangre? ¿Es una broma verdad?- Dudosa tomo una bolsa en manos viendo perfectamente que era sangre congelada para su conservación.- ¿Quién guardaría en su sano juicio bolsas de sangre? _

_-Son de Natsu-_

_-¿Del pervertido? ¿Qué puede el hacer con todas estas bolsas de sangre?- Dudosa pregunto sin dejar de ver la bolsa de sangre._

_-Alimentarse, ya que tiene prohibido por la ley tomar sangre directamente de un humano-_

_-¿Alimentarse directamente de un humano?- …(0-0) "¿Quién está detrás de mí?" _

_Con el pulso acelerado a mil, trago un poco, conteniendo del aire para voltear lentamente viendo quien le estaba hablando pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver unos colmillos blancos, tan blancos como la luna, unos ojos rojos mirarle y un…un…¿eso era un pescado en su boca? Lo era. Sin obviar que su boca estaba repleta de sangre._

_-¡Aye!- Dijo el monstruo_

_-KYAAAAA!-_

_._

_._

_._

_Fin FLASHBACK_

_._

_Continuara…_


End file.
